Enter The Chef Dragon
by dunkingman
Summary: Get the scoop about Marshall Law, one of America's most famous martial artist, on why he feels that he can finally come out on top as the winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7!
**ENTER THE CHEF DRAGON**

 _Marshall Law's Super Buffet, San Francisco, California_ …

We got an exclusive interview courtesy of with none other than The King of Iron Fist Tournament veteran Marshall Law! A six time participant, Marshall Law has been dazzling fans with his fluid technique and fiery spirit in the ring. However his all time record is barely above 50% in the win column at these events, and his dojo is currently inactive due to his legal troubles with his family. So one of our reporters sat down with Mr. Law to discuss why he still fights.

Reporter: "First of all Mr. Law thank you allowing me to sit down with you this afternoon."

Marshall Law: "Ah don't mention it. And call me Marshall."

Reporter: "Of course. So Marshall you've been doing these tournaments for a long time now. 50 years old, that's a definite milestone for you. Do you believe this will be your last one going in?"

Marshall Law: "As much as I would like to stop, I can't."

Reporter: "Why is that?"

Marshall Law: "It's nothing new here man. It's always been money. If it's not raids one year, then it's my son getting hurt, or he's in trouble. If it's not my son, it's friggin' Paul and his recklessness that messes things up. So it's a lot of things going on around me."

Reporter: "Speaking of raids. That was Baek Doo San's doing wasn't it?"

Marshall Law: "Aw man, that was back in the 90s. Baek was hired to tear up my dojo by that Kazuya in order to make me join the tournament. As Baek's request I fought and beat him only to find out why he did that. Since then me and him have been on good terms even though I hardly hear from him lately. Hope he's doing better than me."

Reporter: "But you've had more afterwards."

Marshall Law: "Yeah only 4 after him. They were just ruffians who wanted to make a name for themselves. Forest and I took care of them, but it totally drained our money in terms of rebuilding the dojo over and over."

Reporter: "How long was the dojo operated?"

Marshall Law: "Before I closed it down for good. 23 years or so."

Reporter: "Will your son Forest reopen the dojo if you retire from fighting?"

Marshall Law: "I doubt it. He's still recovering from his motorcycle accident that happened last year, plus he's been hanging around Paul way too much for my liking, getting into all sorts of trouble. The Law family martial art style is in deep trouble."

Reporter: "Yeah so Forest was recently arrested for intoxication and drunk driving along with Paul about 4 months ago in Vegas. You bailed them both out of jail, but Paul is joining the tournament too did you know that?"

Marshall Law: "I found out last week on TV. Paul must be backed by a few of his remaining fans that are loyal to him. Good luck to him, though. I'm not gonna bail him out after the tournament's over, that's for sure."

Reporter: "When did you and Paul have a falling out? You guys have been best friends for years."

Marshall Law: "The older Paul gets the dumber. The last straw was when got into a fight in my restaurant when Steve Fox was in town! I don't know exactly what was said, but Paul made fun of Steve for being a test tube baby and of course Steve didn't like that. They started fighting and I had to break it up. Thankfully Forest wasn't there that night."

Reporter: "Oh wow. So, when did you first meet Paul?"

Marshall Law: "At the U.S. Karate Championship shortly before the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. He won but I didn't compete, I was in town to promote my dojo when I heard about the tournament. I told Paul to come down if he was interested. To my surprise he showed up the very next week. Guy was a lot more humble back then. A shame he's gotten so stupid overtime."

Reporter: "And yet you still help him out when he needs it the most right?"

Marshall Law: "Nah not this time dammit. He better not come my way in this tournament! That prize money is all mine! He's not getting a cent!"

Reporter: "If you win the tournament. Will you use the prize money to rebuild the dojo or expand your chef business?"

Marshall Law: "I plan on using it for my restaurant business. I'd like to expand the franchise all over the country if I win the money. Then I'll never have to step into the ring again."

Reporter: "Then you can fully support your family."

Marshall Law: "Yeah, my wife can finally stop nagging me and Forest can take his butt to school be on his own."

Reported: "Now you've had a lot of critics complain that Marshall Law was the most talented out of all the Tekken fighters and yet has never won the competition. They say you lost your drive, you were too soft, or you've been hanging with the wrong crowd. How would you respond to all of these critics you had high hopes that you be the King of Iron Fist champion?"

Marshall Law: "Hmph. Well I don't know bout the first two complaints. I never lost my drive and will to win."

Reporter: "And yet your record is slightly above 50 percent."

Marshall Law: "Screw the win percentage. I fought with everything I had in my fights. I give my competitors credit. They were no pushovers. You can't be soft fighting in these tournaments. Death is certain, but at the same time it's a risk I'm taking. The only thing I agree with is that the people that I allowed in my life have played a role in how my plans have gone up in smoke as far as maintaining my businesses go."

Reporter: "What about the fights?"

Marshall Law: "The only time I ever asked for outside help was in the last tournament. I wanted Steve Fox to help give me some supplements to help me fight Kazuya and Bruce Irvin. My partner was Paul and yet we still lost, even with the supplements. Those supplements were legal btw."

Reporter: "What were they if I may ask?"

Marshall Law: "Calcium boosters."

Reporter (disappointed.): "Oh. Why use them in the first place?"

Marshall Law: "Only because of Kazuya. The man ain't human! He's literally a dead man walking, what did you guys expect a rational being like myself to do?"

Reporter: "Hmm. I guess you got a point. Have you heard of Kazumi Mishima?"

Marshall Law: "What? Another Mishima?"

Reporter: "Yes, and she's just as strong as Heihachi and her son Kazuya from what I hear."

Marshall Law: "Ahh. What the fuck man! Just another obstacle to deal with! I'm still gonna get that prize money!"

Reporter: "Even through robbery?"

Marshall Law: "I don't know…but I'll think of something."

Reporter: "Good luck in the tournament Marshall Law. It was a pleasure talking with you today."

Marshall Law: "You're welcome Sandman. I'm gonna knock em' down at this tournament! Just you wait and see!"

Well the Chef Dragon sure is fired up to enter in his seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. Law's overconfidence may very well push him at the top of the mountain or send him running back to America broken physically and financially. Either way we at wish Marshall all the best at this tournament!


End file.
